


Nothing like you

by Deanpala



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Body Swap, Identity Reveal, Jekyll and Hyde, Jekyll/Lanyon if you squint, Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: It's not really a body swap if you share the same body, is it?





	1. Chapter 1

Edward Hyde was having the worst time of his life.

The previous month Jekyll had tried to rid himself of Hyde which was pretty FUCKED UP if you asked Hyde. So of course, he didn’t bother to try to keep Jekyll’s life together at first when he found himself in the main body. But when he realized that if he didn’t get his act together that Rachel and Jasper and… well everyone really, would be out on the streets, he knew he had to get to work as much as he was loath to admit it.

Goodness he hated it. He was so far behind on everything and he never liked this work in the first place and the effort it took not to cuss out the potential sponsors was astounding not to mention he hadn’t had any fun since the incident.

He couldn’t even talk to Rachel or else she’d know something was up. In all he was miserable.

_You know, you COULD have fun. I mean the entire reason you exist is-_

“No! I am not letting you out under any circumstances!”

_It’s been a month Hyde. I need to come out sometime, you know what happens if someone holds a side back to lon-_

“You tried to fucking kill me! So no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!”

“Dr. Jay?”

Hyde whirled around and let out a little hiss and a muttering of curses.

“Dr. Jay? Are you alright? Who- who were you talking to? Is there something happening?”

_Now look what you’ve done this is a fine mess you’ve gotten us into, how are you going to explain this hmmm?_

Hyde hit the tea Rachel has set down on the table and it went spilling everywhere.

“SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE NO GOOD ROT! YOU HIGH AND MIGHTY JUDAS! ALL YOU’VE EVER DONE IS USE ME FOR YOUR OWN MEANS THEN TRY TO DO AWAY WITH ME LIKE I WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A COCKROACH OR A HALLUCINATION! I WASN’T EVEN A PERSON! WELL YOU CAN ROT IN HELL!”

Rachel jumped with a yelp and then reached out her hand and slapped him.

“DR. JEKYLL SNAP OUT OF IT!!”

Hyde wasn’t sure if he was biting back tears or hatred or laugher. Rachel, his one friend, who was no more than Jekylls maid, dared to slap him. He didn’t know what to do so he didn’t do anything outwardly though it always took him much more effort than it had Jekyll.

“I’m sorry R- Miss Rachel you are quite right. Lately I’ve been…. Well let’s just say I haven’t been feeling much myself. I am….. unwell. Cancel all my appointments, tomorrow would you? I need rest.”

Her face softened slightly. “Of course Dr. Jay, I’ll make sure no one disturbs you. I’ll just clean up this mess for now and-“

“No, it’s- it’s fine Rachel I’ll take care of it in the morning. Just leave.”

“Of course.”

He lay there for a long moment before hearing a throat clear and he groaned.

“Fine you filthy backstabbing bastard. Tomorrow you can get out, but don’t be fucking boring and refuse to do anything interesting, I deserve a good night and if I can’t have it myself then you must make it good enough for both of us. This reputation thing is shit.”

* * *

 

Henry Jekyll crouched atop a roof top.

“Is it really necessary for us to go about this way?”

_If I’m going to be trapped to your stupid life-_

“Technically your life too….”

_Shut your stupid face and speak no of this utter bullshit, I’m talking now. If I’m going to be trapped in your stupid life then I’m going to damn well enjoy what I can how I like, especially since you couldn’t manage to do anything fun tonight. Besides it’s hardly MY fault that a certain SOMEONE made the coppers think we set London on fire._

“You DID set it on fire.”

_The identity of the person who started the fire, who was not me by the way it was definitely Moreau’s fault, doesn’t matter, what matters is that we have to hide like CRIMINALS NOW BECAUSE YOU COULDN’T KEEP YOU’RE BLODDY MOUTH SHUT! And now we’re both screwed because I have to parade around as you and I am going to fucking LOOSE IT!_

“Wells whos fault is it that we’re stuck like this again?”

_Yours! YOU drank the thing and tried to kill me!_

"Look, the point stands that you were getting to far out of hand, I had to put an end to it!”

_You mean you were scared of going to jail and your boyfriend was getting upset at you._

“That was not even REMOTELY what happened and you-“

“There he is! After him!”

“Shoot!”

Jekyll managed to ignore the drop before him as he jumped form roof top to roof top in his escape of the police and slipped in through his window, grabbing a flask and downing it.

Nothing happened.

“No no no nonononono nooooooooooooo this can’t be happening right now- we don’t have enough shoot-“

The door was open suddenly and Jekyll found himself pinned to the ground.

“Master Hyde! Where have you been I’ve been worried sick I thought you died in a ditch somewhere or something and I’d never see you again and- Don’t you ever do that to me again! I know you need to lay low but I know some people who can help you disappear for a good long while and- I don’t even know I’m babbling at this point.”

Setting that piece of concerning news aside you later, Jekyll tried to squirm out of Rachels grip. She was surprisingly strong.

“Miss Rachel I need you to listen to me, this is of the utmost importunate my life and H- and Jekylls are at stake.”

He scrambled for some paper and ink and quickly wrote out a note.

“I need to disappear for a while, and…. Jekyll is going to be gone for a few days as well but please don’t tell any of the lodgers this they’ll just panic and start some sort of search party or- just don’t tell them please. And I need you to get this letter to Robert, by inconspicuously, slide it into his newspaper or something.”

There was a knock on the door and at this late time of night it could only mean the police had found him.

“Crap. I’ve got to go don’t worry I’ll be perfectly fine.”

“…… Mr. Hyde, are you alright? Outside of the law being after you thing….. You’re not acting yourself. Are you in trouble?”

“Rachel please I’ll explain everything later but now is not the time I really must go-“

“Alright. I’ll take care of everything, stay safe ok?”

“Of course.”

With that he disappeared through the window.

* * *

 

 Lanyon looked over Jekyll suspiciously.

“Did Jekyll send you?”

“Yes. Please time is of the essence would you let me in?”

Lanyon let out a hmpf but complied.

“Do you have it? Where is it?”

“Oh yes, pleasure to meet you to mister mysterious suspicious stranger who shows up in the dead of night, I’ve been doing grand thank you for asking.”

"I beg your pardon, Dr. Lanyon, what you say is very well founded; and my impatience has shown its heels to my politeness. I come here at the instance of your colleague, Dr. Henry Jekyll, on a piece of business of some moment; and I understood you have…. You have the salts he asked after as well as a certain drawer….”

“Yes but I hardly see how some salts are going to help him.”

“You don’t need to. You’ve done what was asked of you, now if you could please leave I have work to do.”

“No, I don’t think I will be leaving yet! I’m not going to trust some stranger with Jekyll’s life without some form of proof he is acting out of good will!”

“My name is Edward Hyde now if you don’t mind letting me get on with it?”

"Now listen here, I'll not have you barging in here like you own the place, you little cretin. Jekyll specifically told me he was going to be rid of you so before you get anything, you're going to tell me what you've done with Dr. Jekyll. The only reason I haven’t called in an officer yet is because his life is on the line."

Jekyll sighed, touch for the concern on his behalf, but knowing it made it so there was no way out of this where his secret, and worse, possibly his friendship, would stay intact.

_We could just knock him out._

“Alright Robert-“

Lanyon sputtered angrily at the informal address.

“I need you to listen to what I’m about to say very closely. I am Henry Jekyll.”

“I am not an idiot, and if you truly believe that I will not hesitate to send you to Bedlam.”

“Hear me out. If you value our friendship you will leave for this.”

“Hyde I don’t know what game you’re playing here but it isn’t going to work.  We. Are not. Friends. I haven’t ever met you before this moment and I personally think you’re a disgusting little creature. I am not leaving until you tell me what you’ve done with Jekyll and personally lead me to him.”

“ Fine. You are not going to like what you see but I am begging you, please keep a hold of yourself. I- it’s not what it looks like. We’re not a monster and I tried to get rid of him I really did but it all went horribly wrong. I never meant for any of this to happen I just wanted to be able to have a night out, that’s all. I won’t be able to talk to you after this, at least, not for a long while. Just keep that in mind, please.”

With that he tossed back the potion and changed.

Lanyon let out a shriek.

“Oh god! Oh god!”

Looking back at him was the face of Henry Jekyll.

“Hello Dr. Lanyon.”

“Henry oh god what have you done?”

“Did you not listen to a word we said or are you just thick? Dr. Jekyll is not in right now.”

“Oh god oh god oh god-“

“Stop you’re blabbering.”

He couldn’t handle it. He passed out.

* * *

 

When Robert awoke it was to a single voice arguing with itself.

“Why do we have to stay again?

Well that’s hardly my fault now is it?!? You were the one running things, why didn’t you run out with the potion or something?

I don’t care if he’s your friend! He’s in the way! And in case you’ve forgotten your precious society is waiting.”

“Guh Henry? Who are you talking to?”

“See he’s awake now! We can leave!”

Everything came back to Lanyon at once.

“You- he’s not- but-“

“In my defense I thought we should have just knocked you out.”

“Where is Henry? What did you do to him, who are you?”

“I did not do anything to Jekyll, this blame lies squarely on his and your shoulders. He tried to have me killed at your request and now we’re like this. If anyone’s to blame, it’s you.”

“What- what are you, why are you in Jekylls body? I demand to speak with him right now.”

“I am the Spirit of London at Night, darkness and empty places inside of all mankind, I am all wickedness shadow and sin! I am all your greatest fears come to life, the shadows of this broken world the-“

Hyde suddenly stopped his babbling and appeared to be glaring at his shadow.

“Why must you ruin all my fun? It’s true isn’t it?”

“Who are you- is that Jekyll you’re talking to?”

“You have half a brain, who would have thought? And the ten million dollar prize goes to Dr. Lanyon!”

“This isn’t a game goddamn it! Let me speak to him, let me speak to him right now!

“But you already are my dear Doctor.”

“Ok, that is CLEARLY not the case, you have already said yourself that you are not Henry!”

“But I am. I am the same Jekyll who you went to college with, the same Jekyll who healed and went after Morcant. I am Henry without rules or restrictions, without morals or reputation! I am freedom personified, all the joys and evil of life, all of the-“

“You really like poetry. You’ve got me convinced, Henry’s always been far to dramatic.”

“Well that was rather rude. I do not take kindly to stuffy old men insulting me and you best watch what you say, it would be…….. unfortunate if you just happened to get maimed.”

“You are not scaring- hang on, old man? We are literally the same age! You know what- never mind. Sit down and explain everything to me.”

“Only on two conditions. One, you do some work at the society and try to clear my name which you so graciously fucked up.”

“I’d have to anyway I can hardly let Jekyll get arrested and there is no way you can run the society. I surprised it’s even still standing.”

“- and two, Jekyll tells, or at least lets me tell, Rachel. Wait what do you mean no? You got to tell your boyfriend, so why shouldn’t I tell her? I don’t CARE if you didn’t want to you still did! Oh you can take that and shove it up your uptight-

It was rather disconcerting to see a man yell at thin air, and even more unsettling to think that Jekyll was here and he simply had no way to interact with or check on him.

“-What’s he saying?”

“That you look like a naked mole rat, have the impatience of a drunk alley cat, and over all remind him of some kind of mutt.”

“Ok that is definitely NOT something he’d say you little creatine-“

“Ah, ah, ah, are your sure you want to be calling your dear Henry something so insulting? Especially when speaking to the proof of his genius? “

“I don’t care, he’s a dumbass to! If anything, you PROVE he’s an idiot.”

Hyde just stood there staring for a moment before shoving several bottles of wine of Lanyons shelf and onto the floor.

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!”

“You were being annoying.”

“Jekyll please get a hold of your fucking demon child.”

“What did you just call me?”

“Uhhhhh nothing?”

“You called me a demon, finally someone gets it! I am the stuff of nightmares, the monster under beds, I could throw the city into anarchy! I am-“

Lanyon stopped listening at this point and laid back with a sigh. He didn’t know how was going to deal with knowing he wouldn’t see his friend for a long time while having to look at his face still every day. He didn’t know how they would fix this, or how they’d manage to hold the society together and keep Hydes true identity a secret, how he was going to get through this without straggling Hyde. What he did know was this: he would do whatever it took to help his friend, and that with the nonstop babbling and drama, this was definitely a part of Henry. Maybe that was why Henry seemed to calm down later in life, because Hyde covered it for him. With that thought, he let his eyes slip shut and dozed off, well used to hearing Jekylls voice going on late night rants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jekyll comes clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on the majority of the rest of the story being mostly Hyde and Lanyon having to interact because despite my love for the guy Lanyon suffering brings me joy. And don't worry! That's still happening! I just had to get this bit out of the way first!

Rachel was quiet relieved to have Dr. Jekyll back at the society. With the way he had been acting lately and the way Hyde had talked about him…

Well, let’s just say that while he returning certainly helped, it didn’t entirely put her mind at ease.

She was startled when she heard the knock at the door and saw Hyde on the other side.

“Master Hyde? What are you doing here? I mean, not that I’m complaining but you usually come in through the window… And what was all that business about the other day? What trouble are you and Dr. Jay in?”

Hyde was seeming to be uncharacteristly nervous. “Er… yes, about that… Rachel I need to be frank with you. There’s no one else in here correct?”

“No. Master Hyde are you alright? You’re scaring me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong per say I just…. Need to come clean about something. I’m…. not Hyde.”

She stood there quietly for a moment before laughing “Well it’s about time you came out of your little phase.”

“Ex- excuse me? What are you talking about?”

“You’re slumming it right? I could tell form the moment we met you were a proper gentleman.”

“I- I don’t even know what to say to that. Was it that obvious?”

“Well… yes but I’m sure no one else caught on.”

“You- wait never mind okay that’s- well actually it’s not entirely off topic but still. I’m shocked that you were so entirely correct but still… not? It’s- it’s very complicated. I just- well-“

“Come on, out with it, I’m not going to get upset with you over it.”

“Ok ah so the thing is…. Hyde doesn’t exist-“

“That has in fact been established.”

“No like… ok he’s not… he’s not entirely real he’s…. Let me start over. I am Jekyll.”

“Excuse me what now?”

“It’s complicated Rachel I- You were somewhat correct in your statement that I am slumming it up or however you wish to put it, just in a more… Extreme way than most. I was trying to separate the duality of man and instead of just getting rid of my worse half it made Hyde. I tried to get rid of him but it failed and now I’m stuck as him and he’s stuck as me.”

“Ok, wait a second hold on. So Hyde is just a part of Jekyll?”

“Yes.”

“And you somehow got stuck in each others bodies.”

“Correct.”

“So…. You aren’t shagging then?”

“What?!?! Oh my god no that disgusting! Not to mention physically impossible!”

“I see.”

“You… are taking this very well.”

“Well you have been acting off for a while. Out of character. Wait a second, oh god does this mean I’ve been telling you, my boss, all my gossip? And yelling at you? Oh my god I’m so fired….”

“No no, calm down Rachel! Hyde genuinely enjoys your company and you have done nothing against me. You’re fine.”

“Oh thank god. Well if you or mister Hyde need any help make sure to ask okay?”

“Of course.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lanyon had known before he accepted that babysitting Hyde would be no field trip, yet he was still astounded by how…. _Interesting_ it was.

“Excuse me gentleman, I think my associate is feeling ill, one moment please.”

There was no possible way Hyde’s sudden disappearance in the middle of a boring interview was even _neutral_. He had quickly learned this after the first two times and he did not want to clean up the mess again.

He just hoped he wasn’t to late this time.

Lanyon almost totally walked by Hyde before skidding to a halt and going over to him.

“Ok you little creatine, what are you up to this time?”

He not so subtly tried to hide a bucket behind his back and gave him his most innocent look.

“Why Doctor Lanyon, I’m hurt that you would think I’m up to anything? Have I ever shown myself to be non-trustworthy?”

“Frequently.”

The innocent façade dropped and a mischievous look glinted in Hyde’s eye

~~And it hurt, because it was such a genuine smile, and he didn’t know the last time he had seen that look on Jekylls face, and the fact it wasn’t REALLY Jekyll made everything worse.~~

“Fine you caught me.”

“What’s in the bucket?”

“Well that would ruin the fun now wouldn’t it?”

 “Just tell me.”

“Fine, party pooper. It’s a mix of fish guts, egg, and rotting milk. They’ll smell for weeks!”

Lanyon pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“Damn it Hyde, if you want this all to work and keep the society running you need to work with me. I get that you aren’t used to actually working or having basically any consequences for your actions, but far to much is at stake here for you to be goofing off. Just because I’m helping doesn’t mean you’re off the hook.”

“But Lanyooooooooooon they’re so stuffy and ruuuuuuuude. Are you sure we can’t do anything to them?”

Lanyon paused for a second thinking.

“Well I suppose as long as the societies reputation isn’t damaged and no one’s caught…..”

“YES!”

“Where do you think you’re going? We still have to finish the interview.”

Hyde pouted like a five year old.

“Damn it you’re no fun.”


End file.
